Season Nine FRIENDS
by Devilzzz
Summary: A special series of my theories of what will happen in FRIENDS in Season Nine. I will have 12 scripts. Some corney,some romactic and funny. Please no flames.
1. TOW Rachel Is Meant For Ross

Season Nine: Friends  
~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A/N: A very special series, I am planning to write at least 12 scripts.4 scripts are in each part. These are my predictions, all mistakes are mine, (especially grammer) no spoilers, and no truth. Some you need to read the one before and some you can just pick randomly. If I were you, I'd read it by order in case I miss anything, but its your life.  
  
Summary: 12 scripts of Season Nine of Friends. Some dramatic, some funny, some sad, some corney and boring, and in the end, a shocking death of the gang's former knowings.  
  
  
  
~*The One Where Rachel Is Meant For Ross~*  
  
(Joey is kneeling down on the floor still, and Ross walks in)  
  
Ross: Rachel, I got you some...Joey? What are you doing with my grandmother's ring?  
Rachel: Thats uh yours?  
Ross: Yes. My mom dropped it off, wanted me to look over it.  
Rachel: I am so sorry, Joey. I am so stupid!   
Joey: No, no. It's okay.   
Ross: What are you guys talking about?  
Rachel: About my stupidity.   
  
(suddenly, a woman with black short hair and brown eyes walks in, she looks middle aged and has large dimples.)  
  
Woman: Rossie!  
Ross(surprised):(with enthusiasiam and fake pleasure) Uh Strange Womannnnnnn!   
----Opening Credits------  
  
Woman: Ross, don't you remember me?  
Ross: (Squinting, trying to remember) Aunt Mattie?  
Woman: No silly! Elene! Remember! We were science partners! You and I were best friends until you stopped speaking to me when Davey Jare asked me to the Prom. Racchhhhhheeelllllll!  
Rachel: Elie!! Elie! Omygosh, how did you know we were here?  
Elene: Monica called everyone in the yellow pages.  
Rachel: Sorry about that.  
Elene: Don't be, sweetie. Aww! Is that the baby?  
Rachel: Yah, yah it is.  
  
Elene: Awww can I hold it? I'll be gentle.  
(Rach hands the baby to her)  
  
Elene: Her name's Emma right? Monica told me.  
(Rachel nods.)  
  
Elene: So who's the father?  
  
(complete silence follows. Ross is mouthing 'dont say me, i will die' to Rachel and Rachel gives a worried frown)  
  
Joey: Its me!  
Elene: Wow! She looks just like you. But she'll always be Rachy. Congratulations.  
Joey: Thanks.  
Elene: Wooh. Woah, its pretty hot in here. I am going to get some ice water.  
Ross: I'll show you where it is.  
Elene: Thanks.  
(they exit)  
  
Joey: Wonder why Ross didn't tell Elene- or Elie, whatever, about who the father really is.  
Rachel (stiffens): I have a theory. Ross probably wants to go out with her.  
Joey: Aww Rach. I am so sorry.  
Rachel: Don't feel pity for a oiled haired woman who just gave birth after like 45 hours of labor and doesn't even have a husband or a boyfriend.  
Joey (sighs): Look. I know you dont think so, but Rachel, you are meant for Ross.  
Rachel: Joey...havent we been over this?  
Joey: Look, when I told you I liked you and you told me that you loved me as a friend, it was like a dagger through my heart Rach! It really was. And its hard to say this, but you guys are for each other. Look at all you've been through in the past!  
  
(flashback #1)  
pbRachel:/b Hey, do you believe this? Do you believe they are actually getting  
married?/p  
  
pbRoss:/b Well sure. But I get married all the time so/p  
  
pbRachel:/b Oh/p  
  
pbRoss:/b You okay?/p  
  
pbRachel:/b Yeah, I guess. I-I I mean, do-do you think were ever gonna  
have that?/p  
  
pbRoss:/b You mean, weyou and me?/p  
  
pbRachel:/b Oh no-no-no-no-no, no, no! We, you with someone and me with someone./p  
  
pbRoss:/b Oh good, you scared me for a minute./p  
  
pbRachel:/b Shake it off./p  
  
pbRoss:/b I meanno, its just cause, its just cause you  
and I were like a nightmare. (Screams.) No, but there was some good times./p  
  
pbRachel:/b No, absolutely. Yknow like it was umm/p  
  
pbRoss:/b Surely you can think of something good./p  
  
pbRachel:/b Yeah, just give me a minute! (Thinking) Oh well, yes, I can think of one  
good thing./p  
  
pbRoss:/b What?/p  
  
pbRachel:/b Well you uh, you were always really good at the uh, at the uh the stuff./p  
  
pbRoss:/b Yeah? I was good at the stuff huh?/p  
  
pbRachel:/b Uh-hmm, uh-hmm, yeah, yeah, I really liked your hands./p  
  
pbRoss:/b My hands?/p  
  
pbRachel:/b Yeah./p  
  
pbRoss:/b Yeah?/p  
  
pbRachel:/b Uh-huh./p  
  
pbRoss:/b (to his hands) Way to go guys. Yknow, you-you were really good at  
the stuff too./p  
  
pbRachel:/b Oh, I know. Hey, yknow what we never did? (Ross looks at her.) Oh  
no, not that. (Ross nods okay.) We uh, we never had a bonus night!/p  
  
pbRoss:/b A what?/p  
  
pbRachel:/b Yknow, bonus night. Yknow, when two people break up but they  
get back together for just one night./p  
  
pbRoss:/b One night, just-just sex. No strings attached?/p  
  
pbRachel:/b Yeah-yeah, we never had that,/p  
  
pbRoss:/b No./p  
  
p[Silence.]/p  
  
pbRoss:/b Okay, this is getting a little crazy. I mean, Im sure it  
would be amazing but Igotta say I really-really dont think it would be a good  
idea. Yknow? I really, reallyt./p  
  
p[Scene: Joey and Rachel's, Chandler is playing iPlaystation/i, iCrash Team Racing/i  
to be exact (hes in last on Hot Air Skyway to be more exact) as Joey enters from his  
room desperately trying to look like a 19-year-old. Hes got the wool cap, hes  
got the cut-off iKnicks/i jersey over the faded T-shirt, and hes got the whole  
pants-around-the-knees-showing-off-the-boxers thing that rich, white, suburban kids have  
adopted in a desperate and extremely futile attempt to try to look like theyre from  
the inner-city.]/p  
  
(flashback #2)  
  
bRachel:/b Ooh, I was soo nervous about that letter. But the way you owned up to everything, it just showed me how much you've grown. Y'know?br  
br  
bRoss:/b (getting miffed) I suppose.br  
br  
bRachel:/b You have! Ross, you should give yourself credit. I mean my Mom bnever/b thought this would work out. It was all, "Once a cheater, always a cheater."br  
br  
bRoss:/b (getting angry) Umm-hmm.br  
br  
bRachel:/b Ooh, I just wish we hadn't lost those four months, but if time was what you needed just to gain a little perspective...br  
br  
[cut to Monica cleaning the floor in the kitchen]br  
br  
bRoss:/b (yelling from the bedroom) WE WERE ON A BREAK!!!!!!!br  
br  
bChandler:/b (entering with Joey) (to Monica) Coffee house?br  
br  
bMonica:/b You bet.br  
br  
[cut back to Rachel's bedroom with both of them hurriedly getting dressed]br  
br  
bRoss:/b And for the record, it took btwo/b people to break up this relationship!!br  
br  
bRachel:/b Yeah! You and that girl from that copy place, which yesterday you took full responsibility for!!br  
br  
bRoss:/b I didn't know what I was taking full responsibility for! Okay?! I didn't finish the whole letter!br  
br  
bRachel:/b What?!!br  
br  
bRoss:/b I fell asleep!br  
br  
bRachel:/b You fell asleep?!br  
br  
bRoss:/b It was 5:30 in the morning, and you had rambled on for 18 pages. Front and back!! (they go into the living room, trapping Monica, Chandler, and Joey in the kitchen) (to Rachel) Oh-oh-oh, and by the way, Y-O-U-apostrophe-R-E means 'you are,' Y-O-U-R means 'your!'br  
br  
bRachel:/b Y'know I can't believe I even bthought/b about getting back together again! We are so over!!br  
br  
bRoss:/b (starts to cry) FINE BY ME!! (he opens the door and traps Chandler behind it)br  
br  
bRachel:/b Oh, oh, and hey-hey-hey, those little spelling tips will come in handy when you're at home on Saturday nights playing iScrabble/i with Monica!!br  
br  
bMonica:/b Hey!!br  
br  
bRachel:/b (to Monica) Sorry!! (to Ross) I just feel bad about all that sleep you're gonna miss wishing you were with me!br  
br  
bRoss:/b Oh, no-no-no don't you worry about me falling asleep. I still have your letter!!!br  
br  
bRachel:/b And hey! Just so you know, it's bnot/b that common! It bdoesn't/b happen to every guy! And it bis/b a big deal!!br  
br  
bChandler:/b I KNEW IT!!!!br  
br  
  
(flashback #3)  
  
pbMinister:/b Friends. Family. We are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous  
union of Ross and Emily. (Time lapse) Now Ross, repeat after me. I Ross.../p  
  
pbRoss:/b I Ross.../p  
  
pbMinister:/b Take thee, Emily.../p  
  
pbRoss:/b Take thee, Rachel...(All his friends have looks of shock on their faces.  
He realizes what he said. Quickly he says.) Emily. (A slight chuckle.) Emily./p  
  
(end of flashbacks)  
  
Rachel: You know, your right, Joey. But see, it takes two people to make a relationship work, and I don't think Ross is up to it.  
  
(fades to black) 


	2. TOW The Memories

Season Nine: Friends ~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A/N: A very special series, I am planning to write at least 12 scripts. These are my predictions, all mistakes are mine, (especially grammer) no spoilers, and no truth. Some you need to read the one before and some you can just pick randomly. If I were you, I'd read it by order in case I miss anything, but its your life.  
  
Summary: 12 scripts of Season Nine of Friends. Some dramatic, some funny, some sad, some corney and boring, and in the end, a shocking death of the gang's former knowings.  
  
~* The One With The Memories ~*  
  
(everyone is present, Emma is in other room, and they are all sitting on couches, including Rachel)  
  
Ross: So Elene kisses me, we get naked, she gives me a regular blowjob, we fool around, but we dont go all the way. We eat marshmallows when I am reaching out...and instead of touching a thing thing, I reach A THING!  
  
Chandler: That is so disgusting! She was a man all along!  
  
Rachel: Apparently, she became a man.  
  
Pheobe: Gross, gross!  
  
Monica: Its not like...  
  
Joey: Like we haven't had our shares of relationship problems...  
  
-opening credits-  
  
(flashback #1) ROSS: I don't want to be single, okay? I just... I just- I just wanna be married again!br br (ENTER RACHEL IN A WET WEDDING DRESS. SHE STARTS TO SEARCH AROUND THE ROOM)br br CHANDLER: And I just want a million dollars! (EXTENDS HIS HAND HOPEFULLY)br br MONICA: Rachel?!br br RACHEL: Oh God Monica hi! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!br br WAITRESS: Can I get you some coffee?br br MONICA: (POINTING AT RACHEL) De-caff. (TO THE GANG) Okay, everybody, this is Rachel, another Lincoln High survivor. (TO RACHEL) This is everybody, this is Chandler, and Phoebe, and Joey, and- you remember my brother Ross? br br RACHEL: Hi, sure!br br ROSS: Hi. br br (THEY GO TO HUG BUT ROSS' UMBRELLA OPENS. HE SITS, DEFEATED AGAIN)br br (A MOMENT OF SILENCE AS RACHEL SITS; THE OTHERS EXPECT HER TO EXPLAIN)br br MONICA: So you wanna tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?br br RACHEL: Oh God... well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was in the room where we were keeping all the presents, and I was looking at this gravy boat. This really gorgeous Lamauge gravy boat. When all of a sudden- (TO WAITRESS, WHO HAS BROUGHT HER COFFEE)Sweet 'n' Lo?- I realised that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Barry! And then I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me: how much Barry looks like Mr. Potato Head. Y'know, I mean, he always looked familiar, but... Anyway, I just had to get out of there, and I started wondering 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?'. (TO MONICA) So anyway I just didn't know where to go, and I know that you and I have kinda drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city.br br MONICA: Who wasn't invited to the wedding.br  
  
RACHEL: Oh, I was hoping that wouldn't be an issue...  
  
(flashback #2)  
  
ROSS: You look great. I, uh... I hate that.br br CAROL: Sorry. You look good too.br br ROSS: Ah, well, in here, anyone who... stands erect... So what's new? Still, uh...br br CAROL: A lesbian?br br ROSS: Well... you never know. How's, um.. how's the family?br  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Rachel: Yeah. Tell me somethin. Have either one of you had sexual dreams about one another?  
  
(Joey coughs)  
  
Rachel: Besides Joe.  
  
Monica: I've had one.  
  
Chandler: Thank you, my wife!  
  
Monica: Not a serious one though. About Joey.  
  
Chandler: Again, I am not dead. I am alive and present.  
  
Joey: Yeahahhhhhh Babbbbyyyyyy  
  
Monica: You were a fireman, you were naked with a helmet, and thats it.  
  
Joey: Ohhh.  
  
Chandler: Do you guys think I am invisible!  
  
Ross: I had a dream about you Pheebs, just once. But no sexual content. You were swimming in the sea and were married to a seal.  
  
Pheobe: Wow! Was his name The Great Marific?  
  
Ross: No, david.  
  
Pheobe: Ah, so close!  
  
(flashback three)  
  
pbRoss:/b (interrupting Monica and Emily) So we should probably get going soon./p  
  
pbEmily:/b Oh, but the party's only just getting started!/p  
  
pbRoss:/b Yeah, but we-we have to be at thei Four Seasons/i for drinks in 15 minutes and then y'know, then iThe Plaza/i for dinner./p  
  
pbEmily:/b So why did you plan a party at the same time?/p  
  
pbRoss:/b No-no-no, no, umm, actually American surprise parties are- are-are very short. It's usually, "Surprise!" And then, "Oh my God, I'm so surprised-good-bye!"/p  
  
pbEmily:/b But Ross, I'm such having a great time! Your sister has just been telling me that you used to dress up like little, old ladies and hold make- believe tea parties./p  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Monica (laughing)  
  
Chandler: What is it? Did your little naked fireman break a bone? (glaring at Joey)  
  
Monica: No. I am thinking about how I started my chef job.  
  
Rachel: Oh yeahhh...I remember that!  
  
(flashback four)  
  
p(Monica enters)/p  
  
pbAll:/b Hey!/p  
  
pbPhoebe:/b Whats wrong Mon?/p  
  
pbMonica:/b Ohh, everybody at the restaurant still hates me./p  
  
pbPhoebe:/b Oh./p  
  
pbMonica:/b I thought I was making headway, everyone was smiling at me all day, I get off work and I find out that they wrote this (puts on her chef hat) on my chefs hat. (The hat says Quit, bitch)/p  
  
pbPhoebe:/b Hey, maybe they meant to write, Quiet, bitch./p  
  
pbRachel:/b Hey, honey! Whats the matter? (Monica shows her, her hat.) Fine, I was just trying to be nice! Whoa!/p  
  
pbMonica:/b I mean I have not been picked on this much since kindergarten and they had to bring in someone from junior high to do the see-saw with me.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Ross: I mean, do you realize how far we've come this year? Rachel: Yeah. I mean, I have a child for heavens sakes! Monica and Chandler, married? Pheebs, your uh more rich. Joey is sort of famous. Ross, your a father of two now. Chandler (sarcastically): Why, just thinking about it makes me all misty!  
  
(hours pass by as they eat a midnight snack) (Ross excuses himself and goes across the street to his house to check his messages and get some sleep.)  
  
(Ross checks the machine and lays in bed, watching the small tv in his room. Suddenly, something squeaks and falls to the floor. Ross looks down at it and picks it up, rubbing it gently. The screen fades as it reveals as the wedding ring Judy Geller had gave him.) 


	3. TOW The Baby

Season Nine: Friends ~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A/N: A very special series, I am planning to write at least 12 scripts. These are my predictions, all mistakes are mine, (especially grammer) no spoilers, and no truth. Some you need to read the one before and some you can just pick randomly. If I were you, I'd read it by order in case I miss anything, but its your life.  
  
Summary: 12 scripts of Season Nine of Friends. Some dramatic, some funny, some sad, some corney and boring, and in the end, a shocking death of the gang's former knowings.  
  
~*The One With The Baby *~  
  
(Central Perk, Chandler, Monica and Pheobe are present)  
  
Chandler: So the docters say that we may have to try to concive a baby more times. Monica: He's not the one who's going to suffer the pain if it does. Chandler: I would do it for you if I could..but I- I- I- don't have a uterus.  
  
---opening credits---  
  
(same location, same people present)  
  
Pheebs: You know what? You should do it! Chandler: What? Pheebs:I mean, Chan, you can act like your pregnant, like carry a pillow in your stomach, Mon will force you to eat pickles... Chandler: I am not doing that! Monica: Thats actually a great idea! Chandler: What! Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind? I am not going to act pregnant. Monica: Ahh, so you just want to have all the fun dont you? Chandler: What fun?  
  
(oooooo's in backround) Monica: What did you SAY?! Chandler (trying to hide what he said): I said loads of fun, loads of fun! Monica: You know what? Fine. If you want just sex, you aren't going to get any! (she walks out) Chandler: NOOO! Don't take away the sex, mommy! (Monica gives him a weird look from outside and leaves, other people look at him weirdly, so does Pheebs) Chandler (explains): Childhood Memory. Pheebs: Uhmmm, oh yeah.  
  
(Joey is with Ross)  
  
Ross: Look, I know you arent the right person to talk to but, Joey: No no. Tell me. Ross: Would it be okay if I was thinking about marrying Rach? Joey: (pause) Uh sure, well yeah, I mean- Ross: Look, I don't want anything to risk our friendship. Joey: Look, Ross. You and I, we're like this (makes two fingers crossed) and I don't want to be like a cat and dog. If you want to do this, go ahead.  
  
Ross: You sure? I mean, I dont have to even look at her again... Joey: No. No. Just do it okay? Go for it. Whats the worst that can happen? Ross: Uh let me think (pretends to scratch his head) She could say no? Joey: Look, thats not going to happen. Ross: So your fine with it? Joey: Yeah. I'll be fine, man. Go for it. Ross: Well, give me your opinion. I am going to take her out on the roof, have one candle burning, some snacks and wine. Huh, huh? Joey: Sounds gooood. Ross: And then I am going to kneel down, and take out the ring. Joey: Also goood. Ross: And then she says no. Joey: Sounds gooo- no Ross, look this is not going to happen. She'll say yes. She needs you. You need her and Emma. Don't give up on yourself. Ross: Okay. I am going. Are ya alright? Joey: I am fine. Ross: Okay Joe. See yah later, wish me luck.  
  
(Ross exits and Joey bites his lip)  
  
Joey (muttering to one's self): Good luck.  
  
---closing Credits----  
  
Monica is laying facedown on the bed when Chandler walks in.  
  
Monica: No, Chandler, I am not going to give you sex. Chandler: Sweetiiyyy... Monica: No okay? You only want me for it. You dont even want a child. Chandler: Sure I do! Monica: No you don't! Chandler: If I didn't want a child...then...SURPRISE!  
  
(Chandler grabs Monica and Monica gasps at the sight. Chandler is wearing a pillow under his bathrobe) 


	4. TOW The Bunny

Season Nine: Friends ~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A/N: A very special series, I am planning to write at least 12 scripts. These are my predictions, all mistakes are mine, (especially grammer) no spoilers, and no truth. Some you need to read the one before and some you can just pick randomly. If I were you, I'd read it by order in case I miss anything, but its your life.  
  
Summary: 12 scripts of Season Nine of Friends. Some dramatic, some funny, some sad, some corney and boring, and in the end, a shocking death of the gang's former knowings.  
  
  
  
Opening----  
  
(Scene 1:Everyone is in Monica and Chandler's apartment watching a movie except Joey and Pheebs)  
  
(Joey Enters)  
  
Joey: Hey guys. All: Hi, hey, hullo joe. (Joey takes his coat off and collpases on the couch, sighing very loudly and sadly. Nobody notices. Joey sighs more loudly, and only Rachel looks at him slightly before going back to the movie screen)  
  
Joey: Oh, Will someone please ask me what the hell's the matter! Rachel: Alright, Joe, whats the matter? Joey: My date thinks I am... (looks like he's about to cry. The FRIENDS do the 'dramatic skip') Ross: What is it Joey? Ericka seemed fun. Joey: Thats the problem..she thinks I am..not fun. Monica: Aw, Joe, what happend? Joey: Well, we were in this resturant, and we were having a great time,and she started talking about how she bungyjumped and all,and she asked what I did... Ross: Ah...you told her. I see the problem. Joey: Yeah, and know she always thinks I am boring! Rachel: Maybe she can borrow Paulo sometime (dreamily)  
  
(PHEOBE ENTERS INSIDE IN A HUGE RABBIT COSTUME, HER HEAD STICKING OUT)  
  
Chandler (Screaming and running into Monica's room): Ahhh! The easter bunny is real!  
  
(Opening Credits Theme Song)  
  
Ross: Pheebs, whats up? Pheobe: Nothing, nothing, its just- (Rachel interuppts by laughing so hard she falls into Ross's shoulders, which he looks welcome and smug to before Emma starts crying in Monica's room)  
  
Pheobe: Anyway, before I was rudely interuppted,you know Jake? The guy that asked me out last night? Mon: Oh,the one with the glasses,and the pocket watch and the er red suspenders? Pheebs: Yeah, the geeky one. Well I stood him up so in my family, my mom always taught me do one bad thing, earn one good.So I decided to become a...bunny!Yeah, I read to disabled children in this hospital.. I even made a song... (everyone looks at her weirdly)  
  
(Pheobe struggles to get the guitar in her large bunny claws) Pheobe (singing):Oh Hunny bunny, My day is Sunny... (laughs in backround) Pheobe:Lord Have mercy on me, I chose to be a bunny.Yeah! I love my fat tummy!  
  
(everyone looks like they want to go to sleep)  
  
(Scene 2: Joey and a woman with black curly hair and looks italian is sitting across from him, in a empty fancy resturant)  
  
Joey: What kind of wine do you like,Ericka? Ericka: I like my bloody marries with a twist of lemon and pickle juice. Joey: Wow. You better have life insurance, I'll tell you that.. (Ericka looks at him like he's stupid, Joey tries to cover up his mistake, but fails.) Joe: Uh so, what did you do today? Eri: Well, I woke up, and I had the most exciting day. I got this new puppy he was originally grown up in Paris. And I went to gymnastic class and flew right up in the air! It was so fun... Joe (jealous): Yeah huh, JUST LIKE YOU! (people look at them) Eri: Joey, is there something wrong? Joey: YOU KNOW WHAT! I AM TIRED OF BEING YOUR LOW DOWN, YOUR OTHER HALF!(he takes off his black normal pants and reveals shiny furry ones) Joey: you want fun, well here ya go! (He puts her in his lap, and she slides off) (They stay like that in silence) Eri: WOW! THAT WAS FUN! Joey: See!  
  
Closing Credits-----  
  
(Rachel comes out of bathroom and sees Monica and Joey talking. She's wearing a towel)  
  
Monica: Hey, Rach, sit on Joey's lap. Rach: Uh,why? Joe: C'mon, c'mon!!! Pheebs: Its fun! Rach: Alright. (sits on Joey's lap and slides off, going weee!) Rach!: WOW! ITS LIKE OUR OWN PERSONAL PLAYGROUND!  
  
(everyone nods and agrees) 


	5. TOW The Name Gal

Season Nine: Friends ~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A/N: A very special series, I am planning to write at least 12 scripts. These are my predictions, all mistakes are mine, (especially grammer) no spoilers, and no truth. Some you need to read the one before and some you can just pick randomly. If I were you, I'd read it by order in case I miss anything, but its your life.  
  
Summary: 12 scripts of Season Nine of Friends. Some dramatic, some funny, some sad, some corney and boring, and in the end, a shocking death of the gang's former knowings.  
  
The One With The Name  
  
(Scene I: Joey is in the kitchen, watching t.v. in his apartment, Rachel enters.)  
  
Rach: Hey Joe! Joey: Oh hey, Rach. Rach: Guess what? I got Emma the cutest little clothes. Joey: Thats great. I'll check em out later. Rach: All right, I'll leave them, here, on the counter. (she leaves a shopping bag bulging on the counter and sits next to Joey) Rach: So, Joe, how's it going with Ericka? Joey: Oh, she's great. She's fun, she's friendly, she thinks I am fun! And also, she has an amazing body..shes no nice..and petite..and sweet. Rach: Wow! Joey: Yeah, I know. Rach: So, planning anything..special? Like marriage? (looks hopefull) Joey: Oh no, I broke it off with her two minutes ago. (shaking his head)  
  
-Opening Credits-  
  
(Scene II: Joey arrives at Monica and Chandler's place with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Rachel is also present, with Emma in her arms)  
  
Joey: Everyone, meet Lindzee! Lindzee: Its french. All: Hey, Hi Lindzee Joey: Take a seat there, be right back. (Lindzee takes a seat and smiles at them as Joey exits) Rach: So, Lin, how did you meet Joey? Lindzee (suddenly furious): What did you call me? Rach (starts to get scared.): Lin..why? Lindzee: Do not ever call me that! (throws a cushion at her and Monica backs up into Chandler's lap fast and Rachel backs up to Monica's)  
  
Rach: I am sorry, its just that- Lindzee: ITS JUST THAT! YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME! IT WAS MY DEAD GRANDMOTHER'S NAME! Mon: Okay, Lin- (pauses just a second seeing murder in Lindzee's eyes) Dzee (she finishes) Nothing to get harsh about. Lindzee: Oh, what do you know you old prune? (Monica is just about to jump her when Joey returns. Lindzee turns back to her normal self) Lindzee: Hey, Jay Joe! (kisses him and makes a sound like muah!) Ready? Joey: In a minute. Lindzee: Kay, sweetie. (leaves) Joey (to the friends): So, whattya think? (everyone looks at each other in messed up hair and the cushion) ALL: Great, Lovable, very lovable, Interesting... Joey: Great! (exits) Rachel: Total bitch. Mon and Chan: Totally, total bitch.  
  
(Scene III: In Joey's apartment, he and 'Lin-d-zeeee!' are making out on the couch)  
  
Lindzee: Did anyone ever tell you had beautiful eyes? Joey: Yes. Lindzee: Well, I am agreeing. Joey: But Lindz, you are the one that has the hair- Lindzee: What did you call me?!  
  
Joey (confused): What? Lindzee (smacks him): You can forget about your eyes, loser! Joey: What the hell? (Lindzee slams the door) Joey (thinking aloud): Maybe it was the way I kissed.....(pauses, thinking) Nah!...  
  
-Closing Credits-  
  
In Mon and Chan's Apt.  
  
(Only Mon, Emma, Chan and Rach is present, everyone else is eating in the table)  
  
Joey: So,things didn't work out with Lindzee. Chan: Really? (hopefully) Joe: Yeah, she thinks I am a bad kisser. Rach: Reallllliieee.. Joe: At least thats what I think she thinks.. Mon: Well that sucks Joe...we loved her! Joe: Ughh.. (exits) Mon: Total bitch. Chan and Rach: Total, totally, total bitch. 


	6. TOW The Decision, The Mix Up And The Pro...

F.R.I.E.N.D.S Season N.i.n.e  
  
*~**~**  
  
A/N: A very special series, I am planning to write at least 12 scripts. These are my predictions, all mistakes are mine, (especially grammer) no spoilers, and no truth. Some you need to read the one before and some you can just pick randomly. If I were you, I'd read it by order in case I miss anything, but its your life.  
  
Summary: 12 scripts of Season Nine of Friends. Some dramatic, some funny, some sad, some corney and boring, and in the end, a shocking death of the gang's former knowings.  
  
TOW The Decision  
  
(Ross and Rachel are in the roof as Ross pours Rachel wine)  
  
Rachel: It's so beautiful. Maybe someday we can show Emma this.  
  
Ross: Yeah.  
  
Rachel: Minus the wine.  
  
Ross: Uh huh.  
  
Rachel: You seem awfully quite tonight.  
  
Ross: I have to ask you something. Now before you say anything, I want to tell you that you mean everything to me, and so do my other friends. And Emma.  
  
Rachel: Of course.  
  
Ross: And I guess what I am trying to say is...  
  
(he tries to get in the will you marry me position, but instead, slips off the roof.)  
  
Rachel: ROSS!!  
  
Ross (who is hanging on a fire escape): I am OKAY!  
  
-Opening Credits-  
  
(Hospital, everyone is present except Joey and Ross is in the hosipital room)  
  
Rachel: He tried to ask me something.  
  
Monica: What was it?  
  
Rachel: I don't know, he babbled on and on about how I was so important to him... OH NO!  
  
Chandler: WHAT! WHAT!  
  
Old Woman: Shhh! This is a hospital!  
  
Chandler (to the friends): What she got to complain about? She's deaf!  
  
Pheebs: What is it, Rach?  
  
Rachel: What if Ross wants to marry another woman?  
  
Monica: What! He would never do that.  
  
Rachel: Yeah but he talked about how he loves me and Emma and how we're so important but he may want to leave us! He's gonna break up with me and Emma!!!  
  
Pheebs: Do you realise how ridiculous this sounds?  
  
Monica: I know...he would never leave Emma, Rach!  
  
Pheebs: No, I wasn't talking about that!! I meant Ross getting married? Why the hell are you worried? He's gonna get divorced right?  
  
(everyone shrugs and agrees)  
  
(Scene II: Everyone In Chandler And Mon's Apt, Ross enters, balancing himself on a cane.)  
  
Rachel (hugs him): Ohh, Honey!!!  
  
Ross: OWWW!  
  
Monica: Here, sit down on the couch while I get you some wet paper towels.  
  
(Ross sits down, everyone hugs him lightly)  
  
Pheobe: So, is everything okay?  
  
Ross: The docter says I am fine except I am lucky I didn't break any bones.  
  
Chandler: Thats too bad.  
  
(everyone looks at him and he shrugs)  
  
Rachel: Um, Ross...about what you were about to say before you fell off.. (eyes everyone...everyone looks back at her and goes to Monica's kitchen space to give them privacy, but eavesdropps too)  
  
Ross: Oh that- Rachel..you have to understand that I love you so much, and I care about Emma...  
  
Rachel: Are you sure you want to do this? It may be too soon..  
  
Ross: You knew?  
  
Rachel: Of course I knew, Ross! I am not stupid!  
  
Ross: See I don't think its too soon. We have a child together, its nearly been nine years.  
  
Rachel: You've been seeing her nine years!  
  
Ross: WHAT?  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Ross: What're you talking about?  
  
Rachel: About you getting married.  
  
Ross: Well lets not jump to conclusions you havent even said yes...  
  
Rachel: ME? (EVERYONE leans over with hopeful glances)  
  
Ross: Wait... (he runs to a room and comes back, limping, holding a box)  
  
Rachel: No need to throw it in my face...  
  
Ross: WHAT!  
  
Rachel: Who are you marrying?  
  
Ross: What? Whatre you talking about?  
  
Pheebs: Does this mean your not going to marry another woman?  
  
Ross: No! Thats not what I was going to say!  
  
Rachel: Then what were you..?  
  
Ross (gets on one knee and everyone gasps): I was going to say...will you marry me?  
  
Rachel has her mouth opened and everything is silent.  
  
Screen fades to black.........  
  
muahahhaah a cliffhanger! 


End file.
